Long Distance Relationship
Long Distance Relationship can cause you to cry as you miss your lover , you guys will always text and email each as you guys are far apart.The distance can make your love change more then you would expect. About Love Distance Relationship Your love far away? Long distance relationship bothers you makes you feel lonely maybe lost.Sometimes ... you have that tingling sensation that makes you think he/she is cheating on you , but it could help you realize that he/she wasn't the right match which could lead you guys to a Break Up. When you have a long distance relationship your changes your feeling , which shows how you really of love he/she. Long distance realtionship can help the true relationship with each other it'll show the proof of how you guys love each other , it can lead to good things and bad things. The Prombelms Prombelms will always be the important thing in a long distance relationship , which can ruin your relationship. Your lover can be cheating in you with someone they met. Jealousy is one of those emotions that eat you from the inside if not handled in the right manner. Not the right of amount of trust can make fights all the time while you guys are seprated. Soon becoming strangers , you guys can easily forgot about your love which can cause your relationship to become done. The Way To Solve The Prombelm The way to solve your Cheating issue is to have a conversation to see if you would want to continue your relationship.And to see the reason why he/she would cheat on you. Jealousy prombelms is to have a chat with him/Her to ndeestand how he/she is right now and then you could feel ok if your lover is sad or angry. If you guys don't have the rught amount of trust both of you guys could always talk see whats the prombelm between you guys and then chat with each on the phone to be safe and be ok with each other. You and your lover will only become strangers if you guys forget how much you miss and love each other so always think of that person and think about how a day closer you guys might see each other. How To Make A Long Distance Relationship Work Ask the important questions , to make sure you are both clear on the parameters of the relationship. Setting parameters such as naming your relationship (dating, seeing each other, boyfriend-girlfriend, engaged) as well as defining exclusive (limited to one person,) or non-exclusive. These can be difficult and awkward questions to ask, but will save you great heartache and misunderstanding down the line. Example: "Are you open to the possibility of relocating if the relationship should become more serious?" or "What are you looking to get out of the relationship?" Stating your end goal or ideas will allow each person to maintain what they need. Do things together to keep the relationship together , if you do the relationship will be kept postive stuff you can do is Skype whenever your free but mostly doing things together mean keep contact with each otherso you and the lover can be happy together but if you keep less contact the sadder you and the lover which can cause you guys to spilt up. Category:Advice Category:Relationships Category:Love Issue